RYFAM Aubrey Joins Minkus International
by nsew5000
Summary: The Demolition Girl Returns


Maya and Riley were having an afternoon coffee break at Topanga's Restaurant and noticed Aubrey Macavoy, the girl from Demolition, entered. They watched her go to the counter and place her order. When she turned to find a place to sit, Maya stood up and called to her to come and sit with them. Aubrey was pleasantly surprised to see the ladies again. They had not seen her in five years. Riley immediately started to ask questions about how Aubrey was doing and did she still work at Demolition?

Aubrey shared that she had changed her outlook on life after meeting the ladies, especially Topanga, so long ago. She had finally stood up to her parents and she had started taking college classes online. She already had earned an Associate of Arts degree in Marketing and she now was a Junior at NYU. She had moved into her own apartment and going to NYU full-time on a scholarship.

Maya saw the look on Riley's face and immediately recognized her look. She was going to make Aubrey her next "Fix-Her" Project. Maya just rolled her eyes and nodded Yes to Riley. Riley shared everything that she and Maya had done since high school, including being married to each other and being members of the Board of Directors of Minkus International. Aubrey was so impressed with them. By the time they finished their mini-reunion, Riley had invited Aubrey to come to their Condo one evening and have dinner with them and Topanga. Maya called Topanga and told her about their meeting with Aubrey and suggested that Aubrey might be a good addition to the MI staff.

Aubrey and Topanga arrived at the same time at Maya and Riley's Condo. Maya and Riley brought four flutes of champagne over to the sofas and Aubrey and Topanga chatted. After dinner, Riley suggested they go out to the patio. Maya brought two bottles of champagne and the four flutes to the patio table. They drank champagne as Maya shared their idea of having Aubrey join MI in the Marketing Department. Aubrey immediately accepted their offer. They then made several toasts to both Aubrey and to having renewed their friendships. Maya opened the second bottle of champagne and filled everyone's flute as Riley suggested they continue celebrating by playing a game. The day was warm, and the champagne made them all feel warmer and they all readily agreed to play.

Riley took the deck of cards that they keep on the patio table and shuffled them: "We are going to play Strip High-Low. Everyone looked at each other with surprise. We each take a card and the person with the lowest number card forfeits an article of apparel. Aces are high in this game. Shoes are the last items to take off." She handed the deck to Maya to be the dealer.

Maya dealt herself a 5. Aubrey K. Riley 10. Topanga 4. Topanga blushed and took off her suit jacket, placing it on a nearby chair.

Maya dealt herself Q. Aubrey 2. Riley Q. Topanga 3. Aubrey took off her belt accessory, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself an 8. Aubrey 6. Riley 4. Topanga 6. Riley took off her suit jacket, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself A. Aubrey 4. Riley 8. Topanga J. Aubrey pulled her sweater up and off, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself 8. Aubrey 2. Riley 9. Topanga 3. Aubrey unzipped her skirt, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself 2. Aubrey 6. Riley 5. Topanga 3. Maya took off her suit jacket, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne as Maya shuffled the cards again.

Maya dealt herself 5. Aubrey 9. Riley 7. Topanga A. Maya unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself K. Aubrey 6. Riley 8. Topanga A. Aubrey slid her pantyhose off, placing them on the chair and putting her high heels back on.

They all took a sip of champagne. Maya opened the third bottle of champagne and refilled everyone's flute again.

Maya dealt herself 3. Aubrey Q. Riley 5. Topanga 10. Maya slid her slacks off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself A. Aubrey J. Riley 10. Topanga J. Riley unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself 7. Aubrey 7. Riley Q. Topanga K. Both Maya and Aubrey tied with the lowest card, so they both had to take something off. Maya took off her knee-hi stockings, placing them on the chair and put her high heels back on. Aubrey reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and placed it on the pile of clothes on the chair. Her nipples started to harden as she blushed. The other three ladies were impressed by Aubrey's breasts.

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself 2. Aubrey 4. Riley 9. Topanga 7. Maya did the same as Aubrey and reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and placed it on the pile of clothes on the chair. Her nipples started to harden as well. Both girls were now topless.

Maya shuffled the cards a third time as they all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself 6. Aubrey 2. Riley 10. Topanga 8. Aubrey blushed a deeper red as she stood up and slipped her panties off, showing everyone a perfectly smooth shaved pussy. She put the panties on the clothes pile on the chair and sat back down: "Now how do we play since I have nothing more than my shoes?" Riley looked at the beautiful naked girl: "Well, first of all, we never take our shoes off until we are told to do so. Maya and I kind of have a Shoe and Foot Fetish and we love seeing pretty shoes on pretty feet. Secondly, now you play with forfeits. The winner of the hand decides what the forfeit will be."

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya simply stated: "We continue to play until only one of us has any clothes left."

Maya dealt herself 9. Aubrey 7. Riley J. Topanga J. Again, Maya simply said: "Aubrey, you now owe both Riley and Topanga one forfeit each." Aubrey's eyes got big.

Maya dealt herself 2. Aubrey A. Riley 8. Topanga 3. Maya stood up and slid her panties off and put them on the chair, as she chuckled: "And now I'm naked, too!

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself 4. Aubrey J. Riley K. Topanga 6. Maya rolled her eyes: "Damn, now I owe Riley a forfeit." Riley just gave Maya an evil grin.

Maya dealt herself A. Aubrey 4. Riley 8. Topanga J. Maya looked at Aubrey: "You now owe me a forfeit." Aubrey just looked down at the table.

Maya dealt herself 2. Aubrey 6. Riley 5. Topanga 3. Maya looked at Aubrey again: "Well, now I owe you a forfeit." We can either keep the forfeits in place or let them cancel each other out, your choice." Aubrey smiled: "Let's cancel them out, Ok?" Maya nodded: "Ok."

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya dealt herself A. Aubrey J. Riley 10. Topanga Q. Riley slid her slacks off and put them on the chair.

Maya dealt herself 5. Aubrey K. Riley 6. Topanga 4. Topanga unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, placing it on the chair.

Maya dealt herself 10. Aubrey A. Riley 7. Topanga 3. Topanga slid her skirt off, placing it on the chair.

Maya looked at Riley and then at Topanga: "Ok, Aubrey and I are out of the game. So it's just Daughter vs Mother, with you both wearing a bra, pantyhose, and panties. And beautiful high heels, I might add. So you two are now going to play 'Sudden Strip-Off,' as Maya made air-quotes. I am going to deal you each a card. High Card gets to strip Low Card naked, as we two naked ladies watch and enjoy."

They all took a sip of champagne.

Maya handed each lady a card, face down: "When I count to three, you show your card and we get to watch a show!" Riley and Topanga each looked down at their card, then looked back up at each other. And they both got a big grin on their faces as Maya started the count.

Maya counted: "One, Two, Three!" Riley and Topanga showed their card: Riley 9. Topanga 7. Aubrey and Maya both let out: "Wow!"

Riley and Topanga both took in a big breath and took a sip of champagne. Topanga stood up and walked to Riley. Riley stood up as Topanga turned her back to Riley and Riley unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Topanga turned back to Riley who almost instinctively grasped my Mother's beautiful full breasts and gently rubbed her thumbs on the nipples. Topanga's eyes closed as she moaned at her daughter's touch. Riley then leaned in and licked both nipples. Topanga moaned louder. Topanga put her hand in Riley's hair and stroked it.

Riley then dropped to her knees and pulled Topanga's pantyhose down and removed Topanga's shoes. She then took off the pantyhose and replaced the high heels on Topanga's feet. Next, she reached up and tugged her Mom's panties down and off. She looked at the shaved pussy in front of her and leaned in and licked it up and down. When Riley's tongue touched Topanga's slit, Topanga's legs started to shake.

Aubrey and Maya was each rubbing their own pussy as they watched the show before them. But when they saw Topanga's legs start to shake they both moved quickly and each grabbed an arm and they guided Topanga to sit down on one of the patio lounges. Riley just crawled over to her Mom and helped her lie back and settle into the lounge.

Maya came up behind Riley and gently stroked her hair. Both Maya and Riley looked over to Aubrey who was standing next to Topanga, holding her hand. Riley spoke first: "Aubrey, you owe Topanga and me a forfeit each. And Maya, Topanga, and I all know what your forfeits will be." Maya continued: "Aubrey the combined forfeits, which we know you will not consider being a forfeit, is to become Topanga's Executive Assistant in all ways and forever." Aubrey looked at them questioningly. Maya continued: "You will always be available to her, for whatever reason or request she makes of you. You will love her and protect her and provide her with anything and everything she asks of you from now to forever. We know you already admire her and respect her. As her son Auggie grows up he will be spending more time with Cory. And she will be needing you more.

Aubrey's eyes grew very large, the smile on her face grew into a huge grin as she comprehended what she was being asked to do. Riley asked: "Aubrey Macavoy, do you here and now pledge your devotion to love and protect Topanga Matthews for the rest of your life?" Aubrey did not hesitate: "I do, and I will forever!"

Maya and Riley broke the solemnness of this Sacred Ceremony by yelling: "Yayaaaahhhh!"

Topanga reached up and pulled Aubrey down on top of her. The two naked lovers kissed with passion as Maya and Riley went to their bedroom to celebrate in a like manner as Maya finished stripping Riley naked and putting her on their bed.

This Story was Requested by fuller house fan 22.


End file.
